Crash
by RexS
Summary: ONESHOT. ROGAN. Another post parting fic. really fluffy, but i promise it's good. Rory gets some intersting news about Logan. PLEASE read and review.Reposted w some corrections


**Hey, Sorry bout the repost, but I made a few corrections to this one.**

Rory closed the door and walked back into the apartment that she no longer shared with Logan. She looked at the decorations from the party the night before and thought about the treacherous city that they represented. How would she be able to survive a year without Logan? Yes, she lived just fine before Logan walked into her life, but she didn't know what she was missing then. Now she had a hole in her heart that she knew wouldn't be filled until she could see him again.

"I need to wallow," Rory said aloud to herself. That was the only other remedy to her illness. So she pulled out the ice cream, her favorite movies, called Danny, the pizza delivery guy, and sat in front of the couch in her sweats. She only got up when Danny was at the door, but was quick to return to her comforting position. Halfway through the Godfather II, her sixth movie, she fell fast asleep.

----------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up the next morning trying to recall the events of the day before. Sadly she roamed around the apartment to find that Logan's departure was not a nightmare and that he was really gone. Finally she found her way back to the couch where she had spent the day before trying to drown out her sorrows in pizza and ice cream with little success.

Rory decided that she wanted to know what was going on in the world so she flipped on the television to watch the news. There was a report about the stock market and the weather and then another about a plane that had gone down in the middle of the ocean the night before. As soon as the last report had finished she began to worry. _Logan was on flight 506 to London, wasn't he?_ Rory rewound the news through the delights of TIVO to watch that particular report again.

"In other news, last night a plane to London crashed down halfway through its flight due to engine problems. Unfortunately, there were no survivors from flight 506 and a memorial service will be held on Saturday, the 16th," said the peppy reporter.

Rory stared at the screen in shock as she rewound the news 5 more times to make sure that she had heard correctly. _No! This can't be happening._ She told herself. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" Rory screamed as she sank to the floor in sobs. Five minutes later Rory ran out of her apartment and down the hallway, sobs still racking through her body trying to find Mitchum to tell him what he had done.

The elevator wasn't fast enough so she tore down the steps, nearly falling several times because of her impaired vision due to tears. People stared at her as she ran through the lobby and the friendly doorman, Bill, tried to stop her and see what was wrong without success. Flying out the doors, she ran directly into Finn, who was going to see her.

After Finn saw what condition she was in, a very concerned look came over his face. "Rory, Rory love what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her into bear hug.

She couldn't bring herself to say it, as if saying it would make it all real, but she had to. Finn had a right to know. "I-it's L-Logan," she sobbed, "his p-plane went d-down in the m-middle of the o-ocean and n-now he's d-dead."

Finn looked stricken and pale. He pulled Rory closer as silent tears fell down his face. Finn carried Rory up to her apartment as they both continued to grieve.

----------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Rory's acute hearing picked up the scratching of a key at the door. Momentarily she forgot why she was sobbing and thought that Logan was going to walk through that door. But then, the terrible reality set back in again and it made it all the worse as she realized it was probably Collin, Paris, or her mother and she ran back into the living room where Finn was sitting staring at the floor. She did not want to have to tell anyone else about what happened, but it sounded like she would have to anyway since she heard the door creak open. Rory sat down and buried her head in her hands.

She heard someone approach but neither she nor Finn dared to look up from the ground. "What's wrong with the two of you?" asked a familiar voice. God, don't do this to me. Rory pleaded silently. It had to be a trick of her grieving mind.

She looked up and saw a familiar looking blonde and began to cry again and as Finn looked up his tan Aussie skin got even paler. "You two look like you've seen a ghost," said Logan. Rory stood up and hugged him hard to make sure he was real and nearly fainted after she found out that he was. "What's wrong?" he asked as he looked into her swollen red eyes.

"We thought you were dead because the flight you were supposed to take to London crashed into the middle of the Atlantic," Rory whispered. Logan's eyes widened as he took in this information.

"I convinced my father to let me stay here instead of London. I had to go up to New York City to convince him because he had just acquired a paper there. I thought I would surprise you by just showing up and not telling you that I would have to go away. I guess I got lucky that Mitchum finally had a heart or I would have gone down on the plane," Logan explained.

Finn stood up and walked towards the door. "Well, now that you two have given me sufficient grounds for a heart attack, I'm going to go and drink the Old Man's Shoe dry," said Finn as he walked out the door.

"There was actually something else that I had to do in New York," Logan told her.

"O really, I thought that Rockettes only took girls that are taller than you are," Rory joked while still holding onto Logan for dear life.

"Yes well, I can always try out and hope that they will change their rules because of my extraordinary talent. But seriously, I had to pick something up," said Logan. He pulled away from Rory, took her hands, and bent down on one knee.

Rory froze. Is this what I think it is? She asked herself. "Rory, I can't live without you. I proved that by begging my father on both of my knees and pleading with him to let me stay. I cannot imagine living my life without you by my side. I love more than all the coffee in the world. Rory, will you please marry-"

Before he could finish, Rory bent down and shut him up with a kiss. "Am I to take that as a yes?" Logan asked, but Rory kissed him again. Logan reached into his pockets and pulled out a small velvet box and opened it so that she could see its contents. It was a diamond engagement ring with one medium sized diamond in the middle with tiny sapphires all around it to match her eyes. He took it out of its box and placed it on her ring finger.

"Logan, it's beautiful!" Rory gasped. Before he could say anything she ran to her purse a grabbed her cell phone to call her mother. She was crying again, only this time, they were tears of happiness.

---------------------------------------------------

**Just a little one-shot I put together in an attempt to avoid my summer homework.**

PLEASE **review.**


End file.
